nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Warmonkey
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DimiTalen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 20:34, January 7, 2010 :Parlez-vous le francais? Je viens de voir votre article sur vous meme et j'ai vu votre origine. Le reste de se message est en anglais, juste en cas si tu n'est pas francais. If you do not speak french, ignore the first part of this message. And by the way, if you want to you could go and buy a home, but you cannot become a citizen until you've been about for 4 days and you have made 50 useful edits. If I were you, I would hurry up and get editing, so that you can vote in the federal elections! Edward Hannis 00:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha non, je ne suis pas français, il est juste de ma belle-citoyen jeu que j'ai l'habitude d'être français, je me sers d'un traducteur:). Thank you :) I have the edits. Now I only need the four days. I have two to go! :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) General discussions Citizen You will be made a citizen as soon as you reach 50 edits and have been here for four days. Then you will be allowed to participate in the elections, run for public offices and vote for political parties. Can the Iron Guard Party count on your support? See the election-page for other candidates. Drabo13 09:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know, which is the liberal party in the country? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good question! The most politically and economically liberal are the Liberal Democrats. The Progressive Democrats are more center-left. The Walden Libertarian Party is also a bit liberal, in fact: libertarian. 14:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well in that case! When I am made citizen, I will join them! LB! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you please place comments using the colons (":") in front of your remarks? 14:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hehe sorry, I am not that good with these wiki shortcut things... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's okay. Thanks! 14:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) User talk page Please keep your personal discussions on this page. Article talk page should be about the articles, whereas user talk pages are to contact users. 18:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :With all-due-respect, I see many people using their citizen's article talk pages as a user-user talk page. Like on your page they are wishing Dimitri a happy birthday. Also, on my citizen's talk page, I was welcomed to the wiki, was he referring to Super Warmonkey or to Fredéric M. Fitzroy? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::People tend to that indeed, and it's okay for them to do that. However, there is no reason to replace all discussions to a place where you don't get notices when you have a message. But okay, if you REALLY insist on it, then it's fine with me as well, move it :) Just thought it was really awkward. 18:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::No I will keep it like this and see if it works. It just troubled me that I won't know to who the people are referring and where they are doing it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Welcome. --Bucurestean 17:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Good morning. You will be granted citizenship as you are here for more than four days, and have performed at least 50 edits. There is some reasonable doubt about the "usefulness" of those edits, but anyways. You will just have to fill in this form; and please do it as correct as possible: * Your full name (including first, possible middle and last name) * Your gender (female-male) Thanks. You will be able to vote in the Federal Elections from the moment your name is registered in the citizen register. 07:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay *Fredéric Martinus Fitzroy *Male -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You have just been made a citizen! You may now cast your votes. You have three votes. May I, August Magnus Donia of the LCP, count on one of those three votes you have? Thanks already, and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 15:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations with your Citizenship! You are now a real Lovian --Lars Washington 17:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I saw somewhere on this page you wished to become member of the Liberal Democrats? If so, you're very welcome to our party! --Bucurestean 15:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, and thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: By the way there is a button for your signature when you're editing a page. The second left of "Quick Preview" at the top of your screen. --Bucurestean 16:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Liberal Democrats Hi, I would like to ask you to cast your vote (pro, contra or neutral). --Bucurestean 14:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : I have already, on the day I was accepted I voted for three candidates.-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) He means a vote for the LCP. I need more votes. Please vote for me aswell. Also click on the link Bucurestean provided. It is about the coalition you are in. Dr. Magnus 20:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Elections Will you join us at Forum:The Pub, our opinion is asked for. --Lars Washington 14:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Gladly, just please give me a section to concentrate on.